Sexually Betrothed
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Takes place after Finn storms out of the state dinner in Sapphique. VERY, VERY SEXUALLY FILTHY - HENCE THE TITLE! READ AT OWN RISK! Anyway just a series of one shots replicating events in the second book but with sex...lots and lots of sex...well how the book played out in my dirty little head. Finn and Claudia finally become 'sexually betrothed!


**A/N: This takes place in Sapphique after the dinner with Queen Sia and everyone after Finn storms out of the dining room… what I think should have happened.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CATHERINE FISHER AND THE PUBLISHING COMPANY OR WHATEVER…DON'T YOU SUE ME!**

**Chapter 1**

There's an intense, suffocating silence as soon as Finn marches out of the dining room. She ignores the Pretender's comments. Claudia draws in a deep, calming breathe and smiles politely at the queen. "May I please be excused; I must go after my betrothed." Queen Sia nods with a stern expression as she permits her exit.

Claudia smoothes her dress down and gracefully leaves the dining hall, stepping into the dark corridor. She lets all of her fury out in a huff, placing her hands on her hips and seething her words. "Finn, Finn, where are you? Come out _right_ now! How could you do that? I know things are difficult for you right now with the imposter and everything but storming out of a royal dinner is _not_ going to make things any better!"

It appears she is speaking to no one as the hall remains silent. However suddenly Finn appears from the darkness, pinning Claudia to the wall behind her with his body and lips; Claudia gasps into the kiss as her hands reflexively crawl up to his firm chest. Her hands curl into tiny fists as she bangs against his chest in soft protest.

Finn ignores her and tightens his grip on her thin waist, pulling her body ever closer to his own. Finally the prince is forced to come up for air.

Finn pulls away from his betrothed's lips and smiles at her shocked and confused face. "What was that? I've never been kissed like that…but what are you thinking?!" Claudia yells at him despite not being able to find very much real anger at the fact that he had done it.

Finn cocks his head at her with his still satisfied smirk plastered on his rather handsome face. "What, you didn't like it?" Claudia searches for a quick and snappy comeback but finds nothing. Finn notices this as soon as her face falls and she looks about the hall. "Well…no, but-"

He interrupts her, "then quit your whining I wanna try something."

He grabs her leg through the many fabrics of her satin dress and wraps it around his hips, easily allowing himself access between his mate's legs. Claudia gasps again and looks at Finn wide eyed as if he just sprouted fairy wings. "What are you doing?!"

Finn closes the distance between their faces, staring into her eyes, his lips brushing teasingly against hers as he answers calmly. "Just trying to relieve myself of the anger I felt in there." He indicates the dining room with a brisk nod of his head.

Before Claudia can weakly protest further or say anything for that matter, Finn slams his lips to hers. He thinks of how her lips are soft, tasting like sweet chocolate against his. Finn's hand rummages the curves of her body. He kisses her deeper and harder as the hand not holding her thigh digs under her many skirts, his slender fingers finding her silk panties.

He feels Claudia's hips jerk forward in reaction and she gasps into his open mouth much to Finn's amusement. He doesn't stop and the terrified yet curious Claudia allows him to slide his fingers under the hem of her underwear; he rubs his calloused fingers against her warm, wet slit.

She moans softly into his lips and grinds herself against his hand, kissing him fiercer with more intensity and desperation. Finn eagerly responds, taking a finger and gently probing her virgin walls.

Claudia moans and whimpers softly as he slowly pumps his finger in and out of her, smoothly adding two more within her. Finn withdrawals from her lips to gauge her reaction to his fingers playing inside her; he curls and twists them teasingly.

Claudia stares into his eyes, her eyelids drooped as she lightly whimpers and moans at his ministrations. Finn's lips pull into a bright smile as he sees her obvious pleasure. Not being able to wait any longer, Finn's hand leaves her walls to tug his dress shirt out of his trousers, and unbuckle his belt; he then unzips his fly, reaching into his underwear and quickly pulling out his erect cock.

Claudia stares down at it, her jaw dropping at the sight of him – something she has never before seen.

But Finn ignores her amazement as he squats down a little to dig under her many skirts in able to allow himself to come closer to her. His member comes into hard contact with her drenched slit, making them both groan. Claudia pays no mind to the breeze between her legs due to the way Finn has her dress up. Her nervous hands weave under his dress coat and around his waist, tugging him impossibly closer.

Finn grabs her other thigh, wrapping it around him and kissing her passionately while he gently penetrates her virgin walls. Claudia breaks the kiss in a pained wince and whimper of agony. Finn shushes her quietly, kissing up her neck and jaw tenderly as he murmurs, "I'm sorry" into her ear as in an apology for the pain. "But it will get better..."

Immense, hot pleasure shoots up his spine sprouting from his member head as he completely sinks into her, breaking her hymen and deflowering her. Claudia pants and winces again, whimpering against the stinging burn as Finn impossibly stretches her with his length and size.

Finn kisses her gently to distract from the throbbing of his penis and her vagina. Claudia numbly replies with her own lips when Finn pulls away and pants into her ear. "Are you ready?" he asks in a hushed whisper and she nods bravely in answer.

Finn smiles to himself on the inside, glad to finally be able to move inside her deliciously hot sex enveloping him. He pulls out an inch and thrusts back in carefully – knowing she's tender and sore. Claudia knocks her head back against the wall with a soft thud as she moans his name.

Finn likes the way it rolls off her tongue so smoothly and it causes his hips to buck into her once more. She grunts at the action, wrapping her arms around his neck and waist tightly. The newly sexual betrotheds begin to move as one against and with the other. Claudia gets the hang of rocking her hips in time with Finn's nurturing thrusts.

Finn kisses her lovingly, pulling away and allowing them to breathe each other's air. Claudia takes the time to study and examine his face in the consuming shadows. His fair smooth skin, red slightly full lips, nice cheek bones, the gentle flow of his brown hair falling in waves over his head and lastly perhaps the fondest thing Claudia loves about him is his caring, welcoming brown eyes.

Finn finally notices Claudia studying him and smiles at her shyly as he kisses her, thrusting deeply. She shudders in reaction and feels his hand brush down the shoulder of her dress, pulling it down enough to slide his hand into her bra. Claudia closes her eyes and moans at his calloused palm cupping her breast.

He rubs her erect nipple tenderly, making Claudia whimper his name breathily. Finn is well aware of her walls twitching around him in preparation of her orgasm.

Finn rotates his hips in a gesture to set her off in which he succeeds. Claudia thinks she has to pee when suddenly she does but she then comes to understand it's her orgasm. Finn groans heavenly at the wonderful sensations of her squeezing his shaft, catapulting him into his own climax.

The betrotheds gaze at each other in a haze of lust and love. "I never thought I would get to ravish you like that or even see those parts of your body. Maybe in my dreams but…never in reality; that was amazing though. Was it for you, Claudia?" Finn pants into her face.

Claudia's gaze shifts from his face and rakes down his body before returning to his enchanting eyes. She nods numbly as she herself still cannot believe it has happened.

"I never thought I would lose my virginity so young – you deflowered me, Finn. You haven't done that with anyone else have you? I am your first, correct?" He nods in answer immediately.

"Why? Did you think I was just that good huh now, darling?" Claudia rolls her eyes in response to his musings.

"Uh, you sound just like Keiro – so cocky." She groans, making Finn laugh. He drops her legs, letting her stand once again on her own feet. He slides out of her and Claudia misses him filling her instantly, though she ignores this and smoothes down her skirts. Finn tucks himself back into his underwear and his shirt. He fastens his pants and buckles his belt as they examine each other to see if they're presentable as if nothing ever happened.

Finn buttons his coat, stepping closer to Claudia and taking her face in his hands as he kisses her fiercely. Claudia grows into the kiss, deepening it and clinging to him desperately. Finn pulls away at last, stroking her cheek fondly with the pad of his thumb. He suddenly squats down and shoves his hands up her skirts again. "Hey!" Claudia shouts in a hushed whisper as Finn grabs her silk panties and slides them down her smooth legs, off her heels.

"_Just what exactly are you doing with those?!" _Finn smirks mischievously at her while he begins to back away slowly in the direction of their shared quarters with her panties swinging around his finger.

"Just keeping souvenirs…fetch me when the dinner's over…to collect your undergarments." Claudia rolls her eyes at him and crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. She growls at him in frustration as she heads calmly back into the dining room.

As she resumes her seat she sees they are already halfway through dessert and she won't have to wait long. However the rest of the meal is highly uncomfortable due to her fluids soaking the fabric of her dress – god she prays it doesn't sink through anymore.

The feast ends and a determined Claudia makes her way to her and Finn's quarters. She doesn't bother knocking on the door like she normally would before storming into the bedroom to find Finn lounging across the bed, nude with her panties twirling on his finger.

Claudia flinches at seeing his now flaccid member, clinging to his left thigh, at a length of at least 8 inches. Her eyes unconsciously rake down his toned body, starting from his sculpted chest to his impressive penis and down to his muscular legs. Finn laughs once he realizes she's studying him once again.

Claudia blushes a bright red at being caught and balls her hands into tiny fists of embarrassment and anger. "We _have_ to talk about what you did, Finn."

"Um, excuse me but I wasn't the one doing everything, sex takes two people you do know." Claudia rolls her eyes at his smart response.

Claudia sighs heavily and unpins her thick mess of hair, letting the brown curls drape down her shoulders.

"Okay, Claudia, we are betrothed. Do you just want to make things sexual with me, because I've been itching to be inside you for a long time like I said."

She shakes her head and sits on the edge of the bed. "No, we can't…people won't approve."

Finn scoots closer to her and wraps her in a hug from behind. "Who says they have to know?" he whispers hotly against her cheek and kisses her neck affectionately.

Claudia is hopeless to the warmth pooling between her legs as he rubs her shoulders and slides his hands down to her waist, untying her back and slipping the dress off her shoulders. He kisses her bra strap and easily unbuckles it. Her breasts fall out and he fingers one experimentally making her moan his name.

Finn tugs the dress off her body completely and kisses her cheek as his fingers roam her hips and butt. He turns her face towards his and kisses her romantically while his hands slide in front of her pelvis, slipping his fingers into her lips and rubbing rhythmically. Claudia moans into his mouth and grabs his mess of brown hair as he thrusts two fingers into her.

Claudia pulls away from his lips with her eyes lightly closed she whispers breathily into his mouth, _"why do you do this to me?"_ Finn is taken off guard by the question but doesn't miss a beat as he leans forward and answers, _"Because you want it…"_ he whispers through clenched teeth.

Claudia loses it, flipping around toward him and attacking his warm lips with hers as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. Finn scrambles to catch up as his hands grab her butt and lifts her up by her thighs as he turns and slams her into the headboard.

She gasps and continues kissing him as he grinds his hips into hers in cruel mocking – his hard erect cock crushing into her warm, wet slit. Finally he gives up and knots his hand in her dark brown hair as he enters her.

Claudia stiffens and her toes curl as her legs straighten in his grip. Finn grunts with the effort of thrusting into her tight walls. _"Relax…your muscles."_ Finn growls into her ear and she gasps at him, doing as he commands. _"See, that's better. Now I can really get in there." _Finn wraps his hand around the bed post and pulls into her with brute force. Claudia shivers in anticipation when he grows tired of their position and slams her onto their shared bed, pinning her with his weight.

_"Uh, I love how tight your walls are – they really need to be stretched out don't they?"_ Claudia nods numbly and he smirks with mischief hidden in his eyes. _"Good, I guess I'll just have to work on that." _Claudia tightens her grip on his shoulders as he thrusts a few more times and pushes Claudia into her orgasm. She squeezes her walls shut tight around his shaft and soaks him with her liquids. Finn smiles as he shakes his hips and jerks forward with the release of his sperm.

They ride out their orgasms and pant together on the bed, cuddling comfortably. _"Man, that was great – if you're a virgin how come you're so good at sex, Finn?"_

"_I masturbate a whole lot and know how my body works __**and**__ a woman's but no one ever asks about __that knowledge. So…are we a __sexually active betrotheds?" Claudia sighs with a brief nod as Finn kisses her._

**TBC**


End file.
